


The Not So Magnificent Seven

by Ryder_H



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Ryan is extra as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder_H/pseuds/Ryder_H
Summary: Join the Fakes as they carve up Los Santos in a Wild West setting. Even containing people from the RT Writer's Discord.





	The Not So Magnificent Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it! Enjoy my shitty writing!

Jeremy POV  
I was nervous, despite having a job that had almost no danger to me, perhaps that was what had me nervous if I missed timed this people would die. It wasn’t long after I checked the detonator for the hundredth time the distinct sounds of a train and fighting. Something was wrong, given that Jack, Gavin, and Ryan locked in fights with rival crew members and military personnel while being chased by more gang members of horse back. Well time to improvise I suppose, shrugging I pushed down on the detonator and watched as part of the cliff side sheared off with Jack and Co on the right side, still being chased by quite a few gang members but considerably fewer than earlier. Quickly wiping the sweat off with my orange and purple poncho and hopped on my horse riding to the meet up point.  
Ryan POV  
Oh how the best laid plans oft go ary, or as I liked to call it never expect a plan to work particularly with people involved. My thoughts were cut off as yet another gang member threw himself at me only to be met with a flash of steel and a leaving with a slit throat, glancing around told me I had a moment to catch my breath. It also gave me a moment to see how the others were doing, Jack and Gavin managed to break away from the fighting and were making their way to the front of the train, leaving me to deal with the rival members alone… Assholes. 

I snarled as I shoulder checked a guy off the edge his screams lost over the roar of the train. This was getting ridiculous, what could possibly be on this train that could justify this number of loses? Also, shouldn’t we be nearing the the choke point? The latter was answered when one crew member’s chest exploded as I heard the distinct rumble that was Alfredo’s .50-110 firing. Soon after the remaining crew members were cut down by the B-Teams accurate fire. I slumped my shoulders and went about searching the train cars for our prize. 

It wasn’t hard to find. I suppressed to urge to whistle when I found it, it was filled with what had to be millions of dollars of gold and weaponry, with this kind of stuff the crew would be set for eternity. Geoff would be pleased though I couldn’t help but wonder how Trevor found about this. I was pulled my thoughts as the train slowed signalling our arrival at the drop point. To think I was worried that we wouldn’t be able to pay the hired help. 

I smiled behind my mask when I saw the remainder of the crew with the carriages that would transport our spoils. Though it dropped when I couldn’t see the hired help or Michael.   
“Geoff where are the mercs and Michael?”  
“Michael caught a bullet to the shoulder during the raid and the hired help took em to the doc.”  
“Are you sure we can trust them?”  
He rolled his eyes, “Void trusts um and Void hasn’t fucked us over yet.”  
“What if Void is actually a Army general and he’s playing the long game?” a familiar British voice asked.  
“That’s dumb as dicks,” Geoff snipped face contorting into an interesting expression, “look I’ve known Void for long as dicks, he ain’t gonna screw me over. Besides I think his eyes are on Silas.”  
Gavin’s squawk was followed by rebuttals most of them not even making sense.  
“Would someone shut idiot up?”  
“But Micoo? Wait Michael?!”  
“Yeah shut up idiot before I get the help to shoot you.” Sure enough it was Micheal riding horseback with Ryder, one of the three mercenaries we hired, his shoulder wrapped in a bandage. They quickly dismounted. Ryder was a character about my height but at only 130 pounds he was bean pole, but a bean pole that had about 50 guns on his person under that coat of his not to mention his tendency to fight dirty. Soon after Emilia and Ainsley rode up, also dismounting. Emilia was Jeremy height and similar to Ryder only with about 50 knives on her person, something that I wanted to question her about. Then there was Ainsley who was pretty much a clone of Ryder, it was uncanny same natural hair, eyes, face, and mannerisms made them difficult to distinguish to those not used to them. The easiest way to tell them apart was their height Ainsley was 5’3” while their clone was 6’1”. A quick glance told me that the Michael wasn’t the only one hurt Emilia had a bandage wrapped around her head, Ainsley was leaning heavily on her double barreled shotgun and Ryder had his dominant arm in a sling.   
Geoff called for Jeremy who took Michael to one of the carriages as he discussed payment with the mercenaries. I joined Geoff soon after I helped finished unloading our loot from the train. It was in our moment of relaxing when a gang member rushed Michael with a knife. Several of us were drawing weapons when a gunshot took the would-be-killer in the skull. Several head snapped to Ryder who stood left arm outstretched smoking pistol in hand.   
“What the dicks? I thought you were right handed!” Geoff shrieked.   
Ryder put away his revolver, “I am Geoff, but I train with both hands for situations like this. Oh and Michael I believe that is two you owe me,” he said with a smirk. Michael grumbled something under his breath and flipped him off which earned a laugh.   
“Alright Geoff, so you want us to escort you back to the manor?” Ainsley cut it.   
Geoff nodded, “I can pay your more for your trouble.”  
“No need we need to head back to Void’s place anyways, besides you were more than generous already covering the cost of ammunition and letting us take 30 percent.”  
“I asked for hired help and got demigods,” Geoff replied shrugging his shoulders, “Besides this was a good haul so I don't mind giving you guys 40."  
"Nope 35 take it or leave it," Ains shot back earning a confused grumble from Geoff.  
If you don’t mind me asking how did y’all get so good at fighting?” The resident Bostonian asked head barely poking up over a outcropping of rock.   
Ainsley smilied, “grow up in Russia.” Geoff’s shoulders slumped and I laughed grow up in Russia and you were bound to pick up a few skills.


End file.
